Tommy Dreamer
Thomas James Laughlin (born February 14, 1971), best known by his ring name Tommy Dreamer, is an American professional wrestler and promoter. In October of 2012 he began running his own wrestling promotion, House of Hardcore (HOH). Dreamer is best known for his appearances with Eastern / Extreme Championship Wrestling from 1993 to 2001 and with the World Wrestling Federation / Entertainment from 2001 to 2010 and 2015. Dreamer has also appeared for notable promotions like TNA (and currently for IMPACT Wrestling), Ring of Honor, Asistencia Asesoria y Administracion, All Japan Pro Wrestling and Lucha Underground. Dubbed the "heart and soul" of ECW, Dreamer regularly featured in the company's major storylines as well as holding a number of back office roles. Championships held by Dreamer over the course of his career include the ECW World Heavyweight Championship (which he held twice, becoming the only man to do so in the ECW organization and WWE's ECW brand), ECW World Tag Team Championship and WWF/E Hardcore Championship. In wrestling * Finishing moves ** Dreamer DDT (DDT) ** Death Valley driver / Dreamer Driver / Spicolli Driver – adopted from Louie Spicolli ** Tommyhawk (Inverted crucifix cutter) – Innovated * Signature moves ** Cannonball from the apron to an opponent at ringside ** Cloverleaf ** Cutter ** Diving elbow drop, sometimes to a tree of woe hung opponent ** Fallaway slam ** Falling neckbreaker ** Inverted DDT ** Texas piledriver ** Running low dropkick to a tree of woe hung opponent ** Scoop powerslam ** Single leg boston crab ** Sitout spinebuster ** Superplex ** Swinging neckbreaker * Managers ** Beulah McGillicutty ** Francine ** Luna Vachon ** Sabu ** The Sandman * Nicknames ** "The Innovator of Violence" ** "The Heart of Hardcore" ** "The Heart and Soul of ECW" * Entrance themes ** Eastern / Extreme Championship Wrestling *** "Even Flow" by Pearl Jam *** "Man in the Box" by Alice in Chains ** World Wrestling Federation / Entertainment *** "Bad Dream" by Jim Johnston *** "New Age Frankenstein" by Jim Johnston *** "Alone" by Exit 2 Enter ** Total Nonstop Action Wrestling / IMPACT Wrestling *** "Dreamer" by Dale Oliver *** "Immortal Theme" by Dale Oliver (used as a member of Immortal) *** "EV 2.0" by Dale Olvier (used as a member of EV 2.0) *** "Dreamer" (Instrumental) by Dale Oliver ** Lucha Underground *** "Tomb It May Concern" by Zack Tempest ** Independent circuit *** "Man in the Box" by Alice in Chains Championships and accomplishments * Border City Wrestling ** BCW Can-Am Heavyweight Championship (2 time) ** BCW Can-Am Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Nova * Busted Knuckle Pro Wrestling ** BKPW Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Markus Ryan * Century Wrestling Alliance ** CWA Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * Cutting Edge Wrestling ** CEW North Atlantic Championship (1 time) * DDT Pro-Wrestling ** Ironman Heavymetalweight Championship (2 times) * Eastern / Extreme Championship Wrestling ** ECW World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) ** ECW World Tag Team Championship (3 times) – with Johnny Gunn (1), Raven (1) and Masato Tanaka (1) ** Hardcore Hall of Fame (2010) * Elite Pro Wrestling Alliance ** EPWA Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * Family Wrestling Entertainment ** FWE Heavyweight Championship (1 time) ** FWE Rumble (2013) * Greektown Pro Wrestling ** Greektown Cup Championship (1 time, current) * Impact Championship Wrestling ** ICW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * International World Class Championship Wrestling ** IWCCW Tag Team Championship (3 times) – with G.Q. Madison * International Wrestling Association ** IWA Hardcore Championship (1 time) * International Wrestling Cartel ** IWC Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * KYDA Pro Wrestling ** KYDA Pro Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * Pro Wrestling Fighters ** PWF North-European Championship (1 time) * Pro Wrestling Illustrated ** Ranked #'28' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2000 ** Ranked #'184' of the top 500 greatest wrestlers in the "PWI Years" in 2003 * Pure Wrestling Association ** Carrot Cup (2015) – with Rhino * Squared Circle Wrestling ** 2CW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * Universal Championship Wrestling ** UCW Universal Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * World Wrestling Federation / Entertainment ** ECW Championship (1 time) ** WWF / E Hardcore Championship (14 times) Category:Roster